Friends?
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Gaara had always been alone but when a little girl with pink hair comes around will he still be alone? GaaSaku! Oneshot! First fanfic flames are welcome!


Summary: Gaara had always been alone but when a little girl with pink hair comes around will he still be alone Summary: Gaara had always been alone but when a little girl with pink hair comes around will he still be alone? GaaSaku! First fanfic flames welcome Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else except the idea!Shukaku and Inner Sakura are not in this story'Thoughts'

"speaking"

_flashback_

Gaara's POV

_Flashback_

_I was walking towards the park to play in the sand box. On the way I saw these kids playing ball. One of the kids kicked it and it ended up rolling by me. I walked over to pick it up and that's when things got bad._

"_Look out it's the monster!" a girl screamed out._

"_H-He h-has ou-our b-b-ball" another girl said while trembling with fear._

"_Run for it before it gets us" a boy shouted._

_That was the last little Gaara saw of the kids for they all ran away. Gaara sighed __**'they ran away again, just like everybody else does'**_

_End flashback_

"Why does everyone treat me like that?" I cried while the sand grated through my hands.

Caught up in my thoughts I hardly notice this girl start walking to the sandbox that I am currently in. I sigh again **'as soon as she sees who I am she'll leave me just like the rest of them.'** But I was wrong she stayed there still staring at me.

"Hey there" she says breaking the silence.

"…" '**Why is she still here? Doesn't she know who I am?'**

"Hellooo?" she calls again.

"…"

"Heeelllllooooo in there!" This girl was persistant because now she was waving her hands frantically in front os my face.

"Hi" I finally repy to get her to stop. Sadly this only mad it worse.

"He lives!" she shouts happily and jumps for joy.

"What do you want?" I ask running out of patience.

"Well aren't we mister grumpy gills today!" she shouts. **'GRUMPY! Of course I would be grumpy!! You try having to be alone all this time because people run away from you out of fear!!' **I screamed in my head but replied with a "whatever"

"You never answered my question girl." I now take this time to look up from the sand I was playing with and look at her. This is when I noticed her short pink hair held back by a red ribbon and forest green eyes. **'wow shes kinda cute' **I snap out of my thoughts just in time to hear her reply.

"Well I saw you here and I wanted to know if you wanted to build a sand castle with me. Do you?

"You want to play with me?" I say completely shocked and wide eyed.

"Of course do you see anybody else here?"

"But why"

"Why not?"

"Well because I am a monster and nobody likes me they all just run away." She giggles

"Whats so funny?"

"You just…don't look like…a monster" she gets out in between laughs. She finally calms down and apologizes.

"You just don't seem like a monster at all. I mean a cookie monster maybe." She says while a smile was plastered on here face. I couldn't find anything to say so I stayed silent.

"I like you"

"Huh?" I manage to get out.

"You said that nobody likes you but I like you."

"You do?"

"Yup!" she grins.

"Thanks" **'thank you now I am not alone'**

"Hehe no promblem buddy. By the way now you havent answered my question." She says in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Sure I would like to build a sandcastle with you!" I shout in happiness. She smiles at this.

"Well then lets get started shall we um whats your name?" she asks.

"Sabaku no Gaara" I answer.

"I like that name," she smiles and holds out her hand, "Sakura Haruno." I take her hand proudly and then we begin on our sandcastle. **'why are you so different Sakura? Although I'm glad that you came by me.' **We make the finishing touches on the sandcastle and we stare at it proudly. She smiles at me and I cant help but smile back at her.

"Well Gaara its been fun but I have to go" she says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I frown and say, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course Gaara friends just don't leave each other alone! In fact ill be back at the sandbox tomorrow!" she says with her gorgeous smile.

"Really?! We're really friends?" I say completely surprised and happy having made my first friend.

"Of course! Unless you don't wanna be my friend." She pouts.

I smile and say "I want to be your friend sakura its just I have never had a friend before."

"Me either," she smiles and turns to leave "bye Gaara-kun." She says waving at me. Then she stops and runs toward me.

"whats wrong sakura?" I ask and then she gets to me and hugs me. I blush for this was my first hug but I also see a blush on her cheeks.

"bye Panda-kun" she shouts running away leaving me alone but I don't care because I know she will come back. She is finally out of my sight and I realize something.

"Wait Panda-kun? Where did that come from?" I question. "Oh well I'll get her back tomorrow"

A/N: so what do you think? R and R please! Flames are welcome.


End file.
